The American Sniper In Sera
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: Yep, another Gears Of War fanfiction. But with a sniper helping Delta out. Goes through Gears 1, 2 and 3. And some touches of Gears 4.
1. Chapter 1

One sniper was doing pretty well for himself when he was sent somehow into Sera. But, as far as anyone knew, he was surviving alright on his own. His name was Matthias Moran.

One day, he noticed that Delta was dealing with some grubs and that a lone grub was coming up behind Marcus. So, with a hell of a well placed headshot, the bastard was dead.

The sniper fucking smirked and said more or less to himself,"Fucking head shot motherfuckers." He was listening to The Jackson 5 and was doing pretty well for himself when he got ambushed by one grub without any warning.

He knifed the bastard and got him out of range when Baird shot him for the sniper. He gave him the finger and kept on sniping till the firefight ended and he met Delta for the first time after pressing pause on the song he was listening to and putting his earbuds and phone back in his pants pocket for the time being.

He eased himself into a standing position while keeping his sniper rifle in plain view of the others. He shifted his weight while keeping the beret on. He smirked and asked,"Is there something I can help you with Sergeant Fenix sir?" He knew quite a bit about rank and protocol too.

He kept still while Marcus eyed him up and down and asked,"The fuck you doing here?" He shrugged and replied,"Your guess is as mine sir. But, if you want to stay alive along with the rest of your squad, we'd better get moving."

They got moving till they made camp for the night. He settled down with his sniper rifle laying across his knees while he drank form a flask filled with rum to help relax his nerves for the time being.

He put it away for the time being and gave Marcus all that he knew about why he was there. He settled in knowing that he has first watch till about midnight when Dom would take over.


	2. Chapter 2

The young sniper knew that he had to be honest with Marcus when he asked him how he got there and he was, up to a point. Matthias was being truthful for the time being and kept quiet for other reasons about certain things.

Matthias knew that Marcus took his answers and understood that the sniper was there for support. That night, he took first watch. He settled against the rock without much complaint and settled down for the next few hours.

Cole took his place two hours later and Matthias settled down and fell into a hell of a light sleep. Meanwhile, back in Control, Anya was settling down for some rest of her own when she noticed that she kept Delta's private line open and figured that Marcus and the others were getting some sleep so turned it off for the night.

The next morning, Delta was given a raven and Matthias got on without being told and took a corner seat to keep an eye out for any locust. He eased his back against the cool metal and held onto his sniper rifle and dozed off and on throughout the flight.

He eased his back against the wall and often dozed off and on till they got back to base. he is only 24 years old, so yeah he's only four years older then Marcus and Anya's daughter, Jinx. Who's eighteen and cusses faster than any man could ever have hopes of catching up to her.

She was born before the war started and met her father while her squad, Echo helped Delta. Her parents have kept her out of the worst of the fighting, but she is also her squad's commanding officer and she needs to keep them in line herself.

She was waiting for the raven to land when the pilot said,"Shit, the controls are locked up," and she got into action. She managed to get into the raven and slammed into the console hard enough to get it unlocked but it didn't work.

The pilot wisely moved out of the way as she took the controls and managed to get it working right. she got the damned thing landed and one of her squad mates, Mark asked,"The fuck is wrong with you ma;am? You're wearing braces remember? You could've gotten Delta and the pilots and sniper killed. Not to mention yourself Jinx."

She snorted as she said in reply,"Fuck you Mark. I know I'm fucking wearing braces.. Aside from that, back off." He did so while Matthias shifted his weight looking her up and down. She asked,"The hell are you here sniper? I've never met you before have I? The name's Jinx Fenix. And yes, I'm 18 and yes I'm commanding officer of my own squad."

He backed off knowing full well not to piss her off when her dad asked,"The hell were you thinking Jinx?" She said,"Dad, I've been getting lessons on how to fucking use a god damned raven. Mama will tell you the same thing."

Anya agreed with their eighteen year old daughter while Matthias was given some more questions to answer and she found a place to sit and readjust her leg braces getting them tight enough to keep her muscles from just not wanting to fucking work and freezing up on her too.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinx Fenix was a rarity among the men because of how she fucking dealt with varying situations while thinking it through and having backup as well. One day, she was sitting outside while adjusting her braces till Matthias asked her,"So, you're Sergeant Fenix and Anya's daughter than Jinx?"

She gave him such a fucking look as she finally settled the last strap of her left leg brace into place and asked,"The fuck do you think? Yes, I'm their daughter and before you even dare to fucking ask, yes I was born before this god damned war had even fucking started." She than stood and shifted her weight a bit when her legs buckled and he caught her.

He managed to get her stable and back on her feet when she nodded her thanks to him and rejoined her squad. He noted that she also had a very bad limp in her right leg and took note of how she shifted her weight often to just keep it from hurting her hips as well.

Eventually, both Delta and Echo got going. Once Jinx got into the second King Raven, she knew that she had a friend in the sniper who helped out her father's squad just the day before.

She leaned back into her seat and dosed off when she felt that something was off in her raven and got to her feet and moved to the fucking cockpit asking,"The fuck is happening you two? Something's off."

The pilot answered saying,"I think we're leaking fuel ma'am and it's best that we find a landing zone. Otherwise, we're so fucking sol." She nodded and radioed her dad to let him know what was happening and that they'll catch up when they can.

The one raven landed, while the other kept going and they disembarked and were about to check out the damage when they were fucking ambushed by the grubs. They got into cover while she managed to get away from the leaking fuel tanks before the damned chopper blew up from a wild flying bullet aimed for her head.

She knew that she and her squad were fucked when she noticed that there was a building that they could use for cover and returning fire without being ambushed from behind.

They got into the fucking building when she tried to radio her dad, but the air was too damned thick and filled with nemiycst in the air and she swore quite a bit along with the rest of her squad.

Eventually, the cyst were cleared from the sky and she radioed Delta, letting them know to watch their asses while echo got moving from where they were. They found where Delta was after finding clues as to where they were headed, she swore saying,"Holy fucking shit, they're headed back home to where Grandma and Grandpa Fenix had my father and was often difficult for my grandfather and father to talk about shit."

One of her guys asked,"Shouldn't we be headed the same way ma'am?" She nodded in reply and they began moving back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Jinx has always heard of her father's home before he joined the Cog after Carlos Santiago did so and went to Dom's wedding when he married Maria after getting her pregnant at only 16.

Course, that was before the war had started with E-Day and her father being in the fucking Slab. But after that, her godfather, Dom, had gotten her father out and back with the fucking Cog and well, that was how he learned that he and Anya had a child together, her.

One of her squad mates asked,"Have you ever been to your grandparents' house Jinx? Or is this the first time you've ever been there?" Jinx answered with,"This is my first time going home to my grandparents' house man. And to be honest it reminds me of a fucking song called the long way home for some fucking crazy half assed fucking reason."

And the others encouraged her to fucking sing the song and she obliged by fucking doing so without even fully fucking knowing why."So you think you're a Romeo/Playing a part in a picture show/Take the long way home/Take the long way home/Cause you're the joke of the neighborhood/Why should you care if you're feeling good/Take the long way home/Take the long way home/But there are times that you feel you're part of the scenery/All the greenery/All the greenery is comin down, boy/ And then your wife seems to think you're part of the furniture/ Oh, so peculiar, she used to be so nice/When lonely days turn into lonely take a trip to the city lights/And take the long way home/Take the long way home/ You never see what you want to see/Forever playing to the gallery/ You take the long way home/Take the long way home/And when you're on the stage/It's so unbelievable/ How they adore you/But then your wife seems to think you're losing your sanity/ Oh, calamity, is there no way out, oh yeah/Ooh,take it, take it out/Take it, take it out oh yeah/Does it feel like your life's become a catastrophe?/ Oh, it has to be for you to grow, boy/When you look through the years and see what you could have been/Oh, what you might have been/If you'd had more time/ So, when the day comes to settle down/Who's to blame if you're not around?/You took the long way home/ You Took the long way home/Took the long way home/ You took the long way home/ You took the long way home/You took the long way home/ So long/You took the long way home/Uh yeah/ You rook the long way home/Long Way home/Long way home/Long way home/Long way home/Long way home/Long way home/Long way home,"

After the song, Jinx grew quiet and for fucking good god damned reason too. While echo was working on getting to the estate, Delta kept going while leaving the following squad a trail to fucking follow in a matter of fucking speaking.

Eventually, they had gotten clear and free from the flying locusts and Jinx contacted Delta, letting them knew that they were on the way to the Fenix estate to provide back up if needed. And if not, then echo would head back to base.


	5. Chapter 5

Since her dad told her that they could use some fire support from Echo, they kept moving while looking around and keeping an eye behind as well because they sure as fucking hell didn't want to be fucking ambushed again like last time.

This time was different because of the sniper. Jinx knew that if anything, she could trust the sniper to help guide her squad in and help secure the house while Delta went and got the damned bomb off and all of that fucking crazy ass fucking bullshit while hers was moved from the estate without any fucking problems.

After the bomb went off, Marcus had to jump to get off the train and he did that after both Dom and Hoffman hauled his ass onto the damned raven they were on while Echo went on ahead clearing the way. There was a speech, both by Hoffman and Prescott. But Jinx never really liked Prescott all that much because of how fucking much of a pain in the ass he was to deal with.

She remained with her parents till they started working on finding ways of sending Gears into the damned Hollow where the fucking grubs lived and well, she knew that she had a lot of hard and difficult choices to make as time went by. and knowing that members of her squad would put themselves in harm's way for Delta. Like Luke and his twin brother Mark for instance.

One taking Tai's place and the other Dom's place in Mercy when the time came for them to get their asses out of there. And not everyone knew that, expect for Jinx and the twins at the time because they felt like they needed time to find a way to say it without being asked a lot of hard questions about it.


End file.
